Nav Companies
Redirect links for The Marina, Veridia, Veridian Dynamics, and The Harley Revolution, and players Phillapple, rG L3thal to avoid confusion Citations coming soon. (Spoilers: they're mostly discord conversations) Background Nav Companies (Nav Co.) is a civil and military company, operating in many fields from their hotel chain Sleep Inn, to their newest installation of Autonomous Airborne Tanks (AAT) Tank 002. Known mainly for their previous unsuccessful military branches such as the Defense Against the End (DAE) and Offense With the End (OWE), they have made their name known as true chaotics, with their expressed contempt against the, in gamertag Phillapple's words, "Tyrannical rulers of The Marina", Imperial Group. General Products The products listed here are all non-war related * Industrial Teleporter G9: along with other teleporters made for tactics and war, this teleporter was made for cargo purposes, and its main purpose is to transport cargo long distance in short periods of time, and can do this sustainably. * Sleep Inn: This was solely made is a cover-up chain for military operation, but was successful as a hotel chain as well. * Ender Pearl Stasis Chamber: Since there are no other companies making Stasis Chambers, this company currently holds a monopoly on those. * SpaceInSpace™ End Colony Real Estate: "Our goal is to turn this End Island into a thriving, livable town by 2021" ''-Phillapple Defense Against the End (DAE) The Defense Against the end is a now defunct military operation with the previous aims of defending The Marina's people, previously the only city on Spicy's Creative, against the then bustling forces of the Endermen from the End Corruption of Star 01. This was later agreed on to be a waste of time, for Endermen are not a pressing force unless provoked, and are otherwize mindless. The actual location of the DAE is located in the ocean off the north shore of the Marina, it consists of a rigid concrete base with a red frame, open body cone as the main facility. The facility was based on waters to trap Endermen there while they tested the effectiveness of the DAE's Iron Golem line on them. Operation: End Buster The site containing the corruption was first raided by an army of the DAE's own manufactured iron golems, an event which led to the downfall and death of the main corruption zone. It was later discovered that it was not related to the amount of Endermen that died, rather, the damage to the pillars the rambunctious golems caused, killing the main power source of the star, as fusion was little without the pillars help. ''SUCCESS Operation: Take Back the Club A second military operation was conducted when the corruption spread to the neighboring Sleep Inn resort, which the DAE's parent company, at the time nameless, owned. They stormed the building without iron golems, along with help from The Harley Revolution. Since this was seen as a notion of threat against the Marina by Imperial Group, the Marina Army (Owned by IG), stormed in to try to stop whatever it was the Revolutionists were trying to accomplish with hundreds of men and a few trucks. What was not known, was that the DAE had preparations in case this had happened, and tested the new prototype flying tank known simply as the Flying 'Tress, or Tank 001. The operation concluded a failure after the tank was not able to withstand an explosion of the opposing force, and the DAE resorted to hand-to-hand combat with the opposing forces, even going as far as to use chemical grenades against them. It was at this time the Marina's Snipers were trying to stop the Revolutionists raid, and the DAE backed the Revolutionists with the DAE's own assassins. The mission was forced to a halt, and they fled without ever raiding the Sleep Inn. FAILURE End of the DAE After realizing that the End creatures were not a legitimate threat, especially after Star 01 started to die, the DAE decided to adjourn for the last time, leaving their red cone base off the shore of the Marina to anyone who wishes to buy it. Offense With the End (OWE) Offense with the End was made after the final adjournment of the DAE, when Founder and CEO Phillapple realized that not the endermen nor iron golems, even combined, are a proficient military force, but rather, the technological advances of end items such as end rods and end stone. New affiliations with Veridian Dynamics Nav Co. Was trusted ownership of Veridian Dynamics and along with it Veridia once its founder and CEO rG L3thal left the realm. __FORCETOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__